


Please, I'm Sorry

by Sliveb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliveb/pseuds/Sliveb
Summary: After a difficult mission on a Friday morning finishing Saturday afternoon, the team decide to have a movie night. everything seems fine until Tony wakes up on the Sunday from having a Nightmare. Does Steve notice? Damn why does he does so much that's gonna push Steve away. Why would Steve ever want him. His nothing compared to everyone else Steve could have. He's not perfect for him.





	Please, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first story and am hoping that this was okay. If anyone has feedback, please comment so I can improve. any requests and ill try my best to capture your idea.  
I will hopefully be writing more, especially if my worked is enjoyed

Just your average Sunday morning in the avengers tower. Everyone is sleeping in the living room, the tv still playing the credits of a random film Clint out on after he saw that they all fell asleep. Nat and Clint were led on the floor covered in pillows and blankets as Clint argued "The floor is too hard for me to get comfortable, I need something soft. Plus what about my leg you guys don't want me to disobey Dr. Cho's orders do you?" Knowing they wouldn't as last time they were banned from movie night as it caused one of their injuries to get worse sleeping in the floor. Bruce was curled up in Thor's lap while he was spreader out on one of sofa's. Thor taking up too much room cause Steve and Tony to be touching at the thigh, which cause both men to be flustered in the beginning.  
Both Sam and Bucky had retrieved back to Sam's floor saying they weren't going to sleep uncomfortable on cramped in the tiny space left, but everyone shared the thought that it was to do with Bucky's nightmares. However this Sunday would be different, something would change.  
Soon everyone was starting to wake up. They had a mission Friday evening that lasted until yesterday afternoon. It didn't go very well, the hydra singled them out. Leading the group to different room then Tony and Bucky. Tony still being a little bit afraid of Bucky; knowing what he's and can do, especially in the hands of hydra even though he is working on ridding the programming with Shuri and T'Challa. They showed the clips, but they also showed new clips. It looked like his parent weren't killed there just out of it, it showed his parent being tortured. Worse, they said they would find their son and bring him in and do worse to him. Tony gasped, to see his mum looking so distress while she screamed for them to leave her son alone. His father, laughed hysterically, telling them to go find him, "Fuck that boy, he'll deserve". What was he thinking he knew that his father never cared for him, that he wasn't worth any love. 'Look what you did tony you little fuckup, if only my pal Captain America could see you he'd be devastated how you are turning out.'  
He was right, nobody loved him, nobody cares it's better if he dies. He notices a small mumble, Russian words being said. This is it Bucky or The Winter Soldier as he was now gets the privilege, the honour of removing the horrible Tony Stark from the world. The soldier is moving closer and closer while moving the knife in his hand, aiming it, pointing it towards Tony's chest. A couple of seconds is all its going to take. 3. 2. 1...  
Gasping eyes shot open. Tony sees Steve frown, looking at him with tired, worried eyes. He can feel tears starting to well up. Only then did he notice that he was practicing sitting in Steve's lap cuddling into his side, wetting his pyjama top with his tears. He quickly got up and ran to the elevator, sniffling out a 'sorry' on the way. How could he, stupid idiot. Why bother them with your problems they've got enough of their own. Plus you let them think your cold and heartless for a reason, they don't want to know about pathetic, weak, little Tony Stark. They only care about Iron Man. But thinking about Tony realised that they would do just fine without them, why is he needed they are all capable of completing missions without him. He's easily replaceable, Rhodey could do it. He's got the suit and he has access to the others if necessary. That's the plan Rhodey will be the next Iron Man, now to make the world a better place. No More Tony Stark.  
Steve walked into the kitchen, seeing everyone had ether gone back to their floor or left had gone to each other's. He was concerned, Tony had been muttering in his sleep. While he was awake, just lying there he saw Tony's eyebrows curved into a small frown and eyes crunching up while he gasped. He looked at the time to see that he had been staring at Tony's face for over half an hour. Whoops, so he may or may not admire the man sat practically on top of him. Nat is constantly teasing him that he likes Tony. She is obviously wrong.  
He doesn't like Tony. He absolutely, one hundred percent is in love with Tony. That beautiful tiny specimen.  
Starting to blush, checking that no one else saw him, he notices Nat and Clint walk towards the elevator, Nat turns to him and gives a wink but continues to get in the elevator. Guessing their going to his floor. Once he went to his floor as he couldn't find Nat and saw them being so domestic. both cooking breakfast while singing and dancing around. SO CUTE. However, she did throw some knifes at him, missing him hopefully on purpose and threatened to cut his 'star-spangled ding-dong' off if he dare speak another word of it to anyone else. He sighed, Wishing that he could have that sort of relationship with Tony. Tony was amazing, he was so selfless always thinking about how to save other people never thinking about his needs. Sometimes Steve wishes he could charge down into the workshop, pick Tony up bridal style carry him up to his room lay him on the bed and take proper care of him. Feed him and make sure he is healthy. Not the way everybody else would think if he said he wish (he wouldn't say no if it was to happen though).  
But thinking about what had caused Tony to run off made him nauseous, the poor man has already been through so much. He wondered if it could be related to their last mission. Thinking about that made him shiver. They were following a bunch of Hydra fools when he noticed both Bucky and Tony wasn't with them, starting to panic they group split: one half looking for them while the other fighting off Hydra. He was the one to find them first just as Bucky, or presumably The Winter Soldier as he was, was moving closer with a knife gripped tightly into his hand. without thinking he lunged forwards grabbing the soldier's arm, stopping him from injuring Tony. It was a close call, what would he have done if he didn't get their on time. He always wanted to be there to protect Tony, but what if he couldn't? What if?  
"Hey Cap" Steve turned around and from staring at a picture of Tony (and the rest of the group but only focusing on Tony). He saw that Tony still looked tired and still had puffy eyes from crying but he tried not to mention it or stare to long.  
Tony glanced across the room after coming down for a coffee. 11 a.m. and he still hasn't had coffee what a crime. He was startled when he saw Steve standing by the counter staring at one of the framed group photos. He looked shocked when Tony said hey, but taking a closer look at his face Tony saw 'the thinking too hard look' which he himself as master, therefore is an expert in picking out (one more skill to add to the list). He didn't like when Steve thought too hard, it meant he was upset or concern, somethin was bothering him (which was rude cause that was his job, how dare he bother himself). Tony knew he has fallen hard for the blonde. He knew the moment when he was abruptly awoken after falling from the sky during the Chitauri attack in New York. When he looked up he saw those gorgeous blue eyes staring back with concern and he thinks he even saw a tear (probably not, he was probably happy that nobody died when he was in charge). After that they both had apologised for what was said on the helicarrier, realising that they were being influenced under Loki's scepter. They both agreed to be friends, only they didn't expect to become close friends let alone best friends. Tony was hoping for more but then Bucky was added to the equation and threw everything off. Steve went off to fight Bucky and left Tony on his own to defend himself. which there was no issue in doing, he was a grown man and could do thing by himself perfectly fine. expect he missed all the late night convocations, going to each others floors, bedrooms even, to watch films but them end up asleep curling up together. He was so close to telling him how he felt but Bucky arrived . distracting Steve from Tony. why would he want Tony when he could be with Bucky. He was everything Tony wasn't. Perfect for Steve.  
Steve was startled when he saw Tony, he couldn't say anything for awhile, he just stared thinking of all the ways he damaged that strong man in front of him. He put him through so much because of what? He wanted to save their friendship or didn't want Tony to hate him. Wanting to protect Tony but the only thing he did was hurt him. He hated himself for it. Suddenly, just by staring at him, Steve bursted out into tears launching himself at Tony.  
"Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Tony was taken aback by what was happening. he didn't know how to react. Steve who he thought hated him was now crying into his arms. (mind you it was a difficult position considering Tony was standing on his tippy toes with Steve crouching down, head resting in Tony's shoulder) "Hey big guy, its alright. What's the matter huh?" Tony asked but Steve didn't reply just muttering Please and sorry every now and then. Tony sighed. it was nice to be hugging Steve but he didn't want it to be under these circumstances. he managed to get Steve to move to the sofa in the living room and asked Jarvis to block anyone from entering the floor. Tony, now sat in the corner of the largest sofa with a hysterical Steve fallen on his lap grasping at his ACDC top as if he never wanted to let go, began stroking through Steve's hair reassuring that everything was alright and that he could speak when he wanted to.  
After what felt like forever, Steve began to calm down. His tears were stopping and his breaths became even again. Tony stopped stroking his hair as he thought Steve would want him to move and be ashamed that Tony of all people caught him in a moment of vulnerability but Steve only stuttered out "Don't" confusing Tony. What did he do, did he move wrong? but the next thing Steve said comforted him "Please don't stop" So Tony continued to stroke Steve's hair. They both felt so comfortable in this moment, none of them realized that they were getting closer and closer to each other. They foreheads were resting against each other. one moment they were gazing into each others eyes and the next. Fireworks went of inside Tony's brain. Steve was kissing him. He was kissing Steve. In that moment nothing else mattered.  
The kiss broke and they were both back to staring at each other. Steve couldn't believe what he just did. How could he be stupid, why would Tony want him but Tony had kissed back. could that mean something? "I'm sorry, for everything" Steve said in a hushed voice. Tony didn't understand why was Steve apologising. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you and didn't tell you about your parents. I'm sorry for hurting you. I know you deserve so much better but I love you so much and I cant help but be selfish. I want you so much"  
"I want you too" Tony mumbled just before leaning in for another kiss. I've always wanted you, never stopped. Tony thought. He didn't know how much time passed which they spent kissing, cuddling or whispering admirations to each other, he didn't care in this moment it was just them and their love for each other surrounding them in warmth.  
That was until a loud voice boomed for the walls. " Stark, Cap. Your needed for a mission." Tony groaned and opened the floor back up. Natasha came barging in retrieving her gun from under the pillow she used on the floor. "Thank god, you both got you head out of your asses and said something. Cant wait for the world to find out that Stony is canon. See you out there lovebirds"  
They didn't care if they were both embarrassed. They agreed with her, they were glad something happened even if it wasn't the most romantic way to enter a relationship. They had each other and that was enough. Tony beamed up at Steve, " The world wont know what hit them. Stony will be out and proud." laughing at what he said he saw the look on Steve's face. Shit, he should have known Steve wouldn't be ready for anyone else to know. Tony allowing his smile to drop with his gaze. Steve didn't notice but looked at Tony anyway, building up the courage to ask, "Tony what does Stony mean?"  
Then, they realized everything would be okay. Perhaps they needed to work on communication skills and other essentials in their relationship. Tony realised that he was needed, at least to one person now, he's never felt so loved. But right now, it didn't matter. Right now, was perfect.


End file.
